The present invention relates to a tricycle.
Tricycles of the aforesaid type are sufficiently known. Tricycles are essentially a child's toy by means of which children are to prepare themselves for cycling in a play-like manner. It is also desirable to take tricycles on walks. Here, the children can either drive the tricycle themselves or, however, they may be pushed by a person who does not sit on the tricycle. For such purpose, tricycles are mainly provided with a push rod, which is provided at the rear of the tricycle, and by means of which the tricycle can be conveniently pushed.
However, more especially when tricycles are pushed via the push rod, it is problematical here to transpose to the tricycle the change in travel direction which is intended by the person pushing the tricycle. On the one hand, it is possible for the child himself to determine the travel direction via the rotatable steering handle. On the other hand, apparatuses are provided, which can convert the directional controls of the push rod directly into a steering movement of the steering handle, so that the direction can substantially be prescribed by the person pushing the tricycle.
Apparatuses, which convert the directional control of the push rod or some other external force into a steering movement of the front wheel, do, however, require a complex, undesirably heavy and equally expensive mechanism.
The object of the present invention resides, therefore, in producing a tricycle which, whilst using less complex means than is known from the existing art, is suitable for being steered by the effect of external forces, though the steering force, or respectively the steering movement, is not introduced via the steering handle itself.